


distance over time

by Sumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “You're early,” a voice whispered in his his ear. “Or is it that I'm just late?”Xiaoliang looked to his right through thick black bangs to see Jin Woo hovering close by. “Knowing you, it's probably that you’re late. You have a terrible sense of time.”Those beautiful, full lips formed a pout. Even at thirty five, Jin Woo could still pull it off without looking to ridiculous. “You do know me best, Xiaoliang.”





	distance over time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



> You will see this work uploaded twice but that is a mistake on my part. I fudged up and orphaned the original while going through old fics and reuploaded it.
> 
> Probably the first time that has been done before but I aim to be different. :P

The Galactic Forces didn't care where Xiaoliang received his information; unofficially, that is. They didn't ask questions as Iong as he got the job done. However, Xiaoliang made sure to be discreet, because his bosses wouldn't hesitate to throw him out of an airlock if it kept their reputation intact.

He never imagined himself working a job that had even the appearance of being so straight laced. It was a far cry from the life Xiaoliang had lived during his youth and young adulthood. He had decided he needed a change after a hit gone wrong, and here he was eleven years, into a long stint as a Galactic Force Officer.

A new case had Xiaoliang investigating a series of murders on various space stations around the galaxy. Luckily for him, he had a contact that would be useful to him. Unfortunately, the contact lived one one of the shadiest space stations in the galaxy. Buy, if anyone would know something about who this killer was, it would be Jin Woo. He'd been pirating long enough to know things that even the Galactic Forces wouldn't know the first thing about. And the same went for people.

“You're early,” a voice whispered in his his ear. “Or is it that I'm just late?”

Xiaoliang looked to his right through thick black bangs to see Jin Woo hovering close by. “Knowing you, it's probably that you’re late. You have a terrible sense of time.”

Those beautiful, full lips formed a pout. Even at thirty five, Jin Woo could still pull it off without looking to ridiculous. “You do know me best, Xiaoliang.”

He wanted to counter with, 'I used too’, but kept it to himself. They had moved past that bitterness and anger years ago. No need to bring it up again; especially when Xiaoliang needed information.

“You know anything about those murders that have been occurring in the stations in the galaxy?” Best to just jump right into the questions, lest the two of them discuss something personal. Nothing good ever came from those types of discussions.

“Of course. It's all anyone had been talking about these days.”

Xiaoliang griminced. “Then you understand how badly they want us to solve this thing. I know murder is not your area of expertise, but you know people, Jin. Someone must know something… especially in the types of places you spend time in. Can you just ask around for me?”

Jin’s face changed to a more serious expression. “This is a big favor, Xiaoliang, not to mention a shot in the dark. It’ll take time and if I recall, you're not known for your patience.”

“Do it as quick as you can get it done, Jin. That's all I ask. Otherwise, we've exhausted all our options. Unless this person slips up-- which they haven't so far.” Xiaoliang tried not to sound like he was begging, but in reality he was. Without Jin’s help, Xiaoliang didn't know if he'd be able to make a dent in this case anytime soon.

“I'll try, Xiao Xiao,” Jin said, throwing the old nickname he had for Xiaoliang without any warning.

Xiaoliang pointedly ignored Jin’s use of his old nickname. “It's all I ask.” That brought up memories Xiaoliang didn't want to think about. Memories of the past did little but distract a person.

It took a couple weeks for Xiaoliang to hear back from Jin Woo. He received a message while at work from a senter whose name was obviously a code. But what worried him was the familiarity of the code name. In his experience, codenames should be anything but familiar, even the codenames of allies and friends.

The message was the coordinates to Jin’s ship, along with a time. It wasn't too far from Xiaoliang’s location, but far enough into unoccupied to not be spotted by any securities. It wouldn't do Xiaoliang any good if his contact got himself arrested before he got any information about the murder cases.

The ship was the same as Xiaoliang remembered it. He had to chuckle at the fact that fifteen years later, Jin had yet to get a new ship. A few things had been updated but overall, it was the same ship they used to travel around in together.

Xiaoliang found his way to the Captain's quarters with no trouble. Much to Xiaoliang's chagrin the room had not been updated at all. He wished had been because seeing the room brought up way too many feelings, that he wanted to keep buried.

“So what you'd find?” Xiaoliang decided it best to cut right to the chase.

Jin pouted. “Xiao Xiao, why do you want to get straight to business? Can't we have a little fun first?”

“It depends on what you mean by fun,” Xiaoliang muttered with a wary tone. “If it means what it usually means then, no.”

He didn't mean to sound harsh, but the offer was so tempting that he felt the need to be firm. Xiaoliang missed Jin and would probably always miss him. THey’d been friends since their late teens. They were such a part of each other’s lives, and had been for so long, that it was hard to simply cut ties completely. Not that Xiaoliang wanted to cut all their ties, and he assumed Jin felt the same way since he’d bothered to come here. But they’d been close once, that any distance was painful and difficult to maintain.

“Well if you insist on being no fun then make sure you listen. I would rather not repeat this more than once. Never know who is listening in.”

Xiaoliang huffed and took a seat the couch opposite Jin Woo. “Paranoid much?”

“People call me a pirate. It would be foolish not to retain some amount of paranoia.” Jin did have a point there. “Now I asked around like you wanted me too and it wasn’t easy, but are rumors of a woman showing up just a week before the murders and then leaving the day after they discover the body. Look into those records and you might find something.”

The people Jin talked to trusted him more than they would ever trust the Galactic Force. Xiaoliang wished this wasn’t the case, but it was why he would contact Jin for some of his cases. “Thanks, Jin. I owe you.”

Jin fluttered his lashes, making a flush creep its way up Xiaoliang’s neck. “I’m not a very good man, Xiao Xiao. Don’t say it like that or I may take advantage.”

Xiaoliang almost told Jin to go right ahead and take advantage. They were sitting there sprawled out on his couch like they didn’t have a care world and knew nothing bad would happe in that moment. The amount of trust they still had in each other was astonishing, but Xiaoliang felt it would be the same way no matter how many years passed.

“How about a friendly drink?” Xiaoliang suggested, trying to ignore the growing sexual tension.

Jin made a disparaging noise but ultimately left the couch to presumably go fulfill Xiaoliang’s request. “I’m starting to suspect you’re the one who wants to take advantage. You know I’m a terrible lightweight when it comes to liquor.”

“How could I forget? The first time we ever got drunk you threw up all over me-- and that was only after two drinks.” Xiaoliang watched as Jin poured them drinks in some shot glasses. He tried to hide his smile behind the glass when Jin gave it to him but it was a failed attempt.

“I was seventeen,” Jin hissed. “We all make dumb mistakes at that age. Should I bring up the time you nearly for where you parked the ship?”

Xiaoliang winced, waving one of the white coasters from the table in lieu of a white flag. “Agree to disagree. We’ve both done some pretty dumb shit over the years.”

“I can drink to that.”

They both raised their glassed until the clink sound echoed around them. Xiaoliang downed half the drink in a gulp while Jin sipped his. He shot him an incredulous look but said nothing about it as they continued to drink.

After one drink, Jin called it quits. He claimed he was starting to feel a bit buzzed. For Xiaoliang the opposite was true. He had yet to feel remotely close to tipsy, and he had three in the same timeframe.

“Xiao Xiao, can I ask you something?” Jin drawled, but before Xiaoliang could answer, he continued to speak. “I'm buzzed enough to ask the question so might as well take the opportunity.”

Xiaoliang took another sip of his drink. “Shoot.”

“Stay the night. It has been awhile, hasn’t it? I've almost forgotten what it feels like to have you inside me.”

The comment made Xiaoliang nearly choke on his vodka. Jin winked, probably for added effect, so Xiaoliang quickly tried to recover with a smirk. “Damn, am I that forgettable? Maybe I should show you-- so we can see if it jogs your memory.”

“Show me then.”

They fell back into this pattern every two or three years. It was a dangerous one but Xiaoliang couldn't bring himself to stop; no matter how much he tried to tell himself he should.

The two of them had once been on the same path but circumstances had driven them apart. With both still being heavily dedicated to their careers, it seemed unlikely things would change.

“I'd be glad,” Xiaoliang murmured.

This was probably a stupid decision but screw it. He could worry about it tomorrow.


End file.
